Red Dawn
by sarista wow
Summary: Life outside the walls is dangerous beyond measure, yet Arslan's clan had always seemed to beat the odds. Their safety is thrown into chaos however, when their warriors are deceived & her master is left beaten and broken. Now the only guardian between the children of the clan & her foes, the young lioness has no choice but to fight. The cover image was made by Tumblrs thunder-kate.


_**Red Dawn**_

Arslan's olive eyes shone with energy as she looked over the loosely defined grass path surrounded by tents that marked her clan's home. She jogged around a small band of sleepy children, trying to guide them around any adults, obstacles or obstacles that came about in the morning chaos of the camp.

The dim light of the sun was only just now peaking over the horizon, shining softly on her yellow and black gi, clad form. The air was still cold and crisp, the biting chill of the northern cold permeating the air and letting the young girl see her breath with each exhale.

"Faster, faster," Arslan said quietly.

Lion's tail flicking impatiently Arslan spun around, feet digging into the grassy earth as she did so. In a blur she ran behind the small gaggle of younger children drowsily marching behind her and clasped the slowest child's shoulders.

The horned brunette looked up at her and wiped his eyes, "Still... tired," he yawned.

Shaking her head Arslan ushered him forward and said, "Breakfast will wake you up, Corban, and- hey, back in line," she snapped. Gently tugging Corban along with her, Arslan reached out and clasped the hand of a younger girl. Dark hair and slit pupils stared back at her, as Emera stuck out her forked tongue in protest.

"You know the rules, no breaking from the group or we don't get breakfast," Arslan said firmly, eyes trailing over the rest of her escorts as she counted off the younger children.

"Who put you in charge?" Emera hissed unhappily.

"Our elders, someone has to look after you when everyone's hunting," Arslan said. Arching an eyebrow at the smaller girl, she flicked the red circlet that hung around her neck, marking her as an honoured pupil, an item not currently possessed by any of her younger kin.

"I know that!" Emera huffed.

"Then don't ask silly questions, now hold Corban's hand and keep pace," Arslan instructed, linking the two grumbling kids together and guiding them all towards a rowdy sounding tent in the middle of camp. It was a dull white, standing easily a head over even their tallest adult and several times wider than the small tent homes surrounding it, matched only by the group tent Arslan and her the other children shared. A plume of smoke wafted from a hole in the centre of the roof and the smell of hot stew urged the children on faster than Arslan herself ever could.

As they approached the open flap of the tents entrance, the sounds of chatter hit their ears. Adults, in brown and grey outfits made of hardy leather and thick cloth strode from the tent. Weapons in hand and cheerful grins on their faces, a few elder siblings or parents stopping to greet their younger children, Arslan herself even got an affectionate clap on the shoulder from a woman with lion ears and a blonde braid.

"In you come little ones, before breakfast gets cold!" shouted a dry, withered voice.

With that, and much to Arslan's chagrin, the horde of children scrambled into the tent and rushed towards the bubbling dark cauldron watched over by a white cloaked elder.

"Remember to eat quickly, if we start our chores early we can get to training with Master Deyas sooner," Arslan instructed as she waited for her serving. The groan that met her ears was far from encouraging; the wink and extra spoonful of meat the white haired elder gave her was though.

"Thanks," Arslan whispered, grinning cheekily as she bowed before taking her seat with the other children, her mind already a whirl with plans for the day.

* * *

Arslan glanced at the sky from her perch upon a stone jutting from the earth. _'The sun's just reached its peak and almost everyone's at Masters_ ,' she thought. Focused eyes darting in every directions around her as she spun about trying to spot her stragglers.

In the distance she could see the faint white of the northern lands her people had so recently left, winter driving their quarry towards warmer climates. The additional ease of spying Grim against the snow was near useless when suffering blizzards or starvation after all.

All around the girl were large rocks and grasslands that rose up and down in great dips and ridges. Beyond the fact it had proven a fun place to play and practise leaping, plenty of edible mushrooms and herbs grew in the shadow of the larger stones, as did the occasional Dust crystal. The woven pack on her back spoke true to that sentiment. Mushrooms and useful herbs in one slot and a small collection of faintly humming and jagged Dust she'd dug up from the ground some ways away.

"Corban, Emera" she called, careful not to let her voice carry too far over the planes lest some idle Grimm that bypassed their patrols overhear her. It wouldn't be drawn to her worry of course, she was too calm for that, definitely, and her heart wasn't starting to beat faster. Her long nails weren't digging into her palm hard enough to draw blood, because Corben and Emera were gone after she'd looked away for just one mo-

"Arslan!" Corban and Emera wailed in the distance.

Arslan's entire body flared with tension and she shot off from her perch, the stone cracking under her feet as she jumped. Blurring like a bullet Arslan leaped across boulders and tiny hills, eyes darting every which way in search of her younger sibling.

' _There_!' She thought, a grin spreading across her face as she spied Emera sitting at Corban's side in a small grassy ditch. Corban was on his backside clutching his hand and- he was crying.

Repressing a growl, Arslan shot down to his side and hushed the smaller child as she placed an arm around his shoulder and gently clasped Emera's raised hand in her own. "Its OK Corban, I'm here, show me what happened," Arslan instructed, eyes already trained on the small boys hands.

"We just wanted the Dust!" Emera said, clinging to Arslan's calloused hand.

"I- I burnt my hand," Corban whimpered. His breaths were short and puffy as he tried to stop crying and held up his hand. The boys' tiny fingers were bright red, marked by layers of peeled back skin and a faint trickle of blood.

"I can't get him to stop crying," Emera said hurriedly, "I wanna be calm, I'm calm, I-"

"Quiet," Arslan said, not snapped, but her words were cold and firm. "No Grim will get passed our elders and if they did, I'd kill them for you," Arslan said. "I'm sorry I wasn't here," she added, almost muttering. Clutching Corban's wrist she gave it a light squeeze, hoping to numb the pain and then turned to look Corban in the eye. His pale face as bright and puffy with tears, but he met her stare as best he could.

"Corban, I know this will be hard but breathe with me," Arslan instructed. She sucked in a quick breath in time with Corban's, but then exhaled it slower than he did. "Just breathe, we can heal this, but you have to be strong and focus. OK little brother?"

Corban sucked in a breath and nodded, "OK," He whimpered.

"Brave boy, Emera," Arslan said, glancing at the girl, "breathe with us and hold Corban's hand.

Thankfully, this time Emera didn't question her instruction and clasped Corban's un-injured hands that, that the boy had dug into the grass.

"Now, just take in a breath, then let it out," Arlsan breathed in through her nose, the cold winter air chilling her senses. She breathed out quietly and said, "It doesn't need to be deep yet, just try and control it, your body is your own to master," she quoted.

After nearly a minute of breathing Corban's red face had faded somewhat and while the boy was still whimpering he held back his tears.

"Good boy," Arslan said, leaning down and delivering a gentle peck to his head. "Now I just need you to focus for a moment longer," Arslan started, using her eyes to motion to his chest. "Think about your heart, the blood in your veins, the light in your soul," She instructed. "Breath in," she said again, "and breath out," Arslan continued, letting her own Aura flow around her.

Within a moment Emera's liquid blue Aura flickered before her and was quickly followed by Corban's red tinted Aura. The boy sucked in a breath and almost sounded like he was about to gag as his hand crinkled for a moment before the wound was overtaken by fresh peachy skin.

"I… healed it," he whispered, as if to himself.

Emera let out a whoop and Arslan rustled Corban's hair, "You did, good work, you were both very good and very brave," Arslan said. Rising to her feet Arslan clasped Corban's hand and pulled the smaller boy to his feet only to watch him wobble and stagger. Her hands shout out and quickly grasped his sides and she said, "Healing can tire you out the first time, I got you."

In one quick motion Arslan pulled off her backpack and swiftly lifted Corban onto her shoulders. She was pleased to hear the boy marvel at his new high position in the world, as he cheered, "Thanks Arslan!"

"Its fine, now we'll get the Dust then report to Master Deyas for training, I'll tell him you're tired though," Arslan added at Corban's tensing.

"But the Dust," he started as Arslan slowly walked towards the overhanging boulder and the smooth red crystal jutting out of the ground beneath it, Emera only a step behind her.

"Is Dust, it's a rock Corban, you just need to be careful with it," Arslan said, gently placing her pack next to the glimmering red crystal before her.

Corban clutched her hair tightly but Arslan stayed calm and simply tapped the tip of the crystal and was pleased to hear it let out a deep ringing thrum. "Its fine," Arslan said again as she kneaded her fingers into the dirt at the crystal heads side and slowly dug it out, revealing a crystal that was only as long as her hand, but as thick as her fist.

"That's big," Emera said from her side.

"Yes, and heavy," Arslan nodded, "you put too much pressure on the tip and triggered a bit of it, but it can't hurt you now," Arslan said, gently tapping Corban's leg.

"Ye-yeah," Corban murmured.

His fears mostly calmed, Arslan slipped her hands underneath the crystal and slowly slipped it into the next wicker compartment 'slot' of her pack and sealed it shut. Rising to her feet Arslan offered her hand to Emera who took it and giggled as she was scooped into her elders arms as Arslan said, said, "We need to hurry to masters so I'll carry everything, you two just hang on."

"Let's go!" Corban cheered, waving his stubby arms forward.

"Yeah, faster, faster!" Emera shouted.

Snorting, Arslan made sure all of their packs were fastened tightly around her wrists and began her trek back to their master's tent, knees raised high in the air as she ran to better warm herself up for class.

' _This will be great_ ,' Arslan thought to herself, grinning as she jogged back to camp.

* * *

A sharp crack rang in Arslan's ears as Master Deya's fist struck her head, sending the girl face first into the ground with a thud.

Growling under her breath, Arslan slammed her palms into the ground and- a kick was curving towards her-. Arslan flung herself backwards, only losing a few strands of hair to her teachers attack. Falling into a backwards roll she skidded across the ground and rose to her feet, panting, but fists up in a tight guard position.

Master Deyas looked barely worse for ware and watched her through half closed, wrinkled-ridden eyes. Stroking his ornate grey beard, the deeply tanned elder's orange and brown robe fluttered slightly as he returned to a relaxed stance, but the dual necklaces marking his status as a former pupil and now a master were wholly silent.

"A noble effort children, but it seems you've done all the exercise you can for the day," he said, a chuckle accompanying his raspy. He held his arms out wide and said, "I believe then, that it is time to begin our writing and arithmetic."

Several groans and cries of "No!" filled the air from the children surrounding the sparring duo, most of whom were still trying to catch their breaths.

Arslan felt her tail snap like a whip as she deepened her stance and said, "I am not exhausted yet, Master Deyas."

"Oh?" he answered coyly. "Well then, let us make a deal, everyone rests until we finish sparring. And," he added, raising a single finger, "if you land a single strike upon me we'll take some time from classes to play or spar again before days end."

Arslan let out a tiny sigh of relief as the beating of her blood quieted but did not slow. ' _We aren't done yet, we aren't done yet_ ,' she thought happily, while inside her, Arslan felt her Aura flare in excitement. All around her, the other children who weren't still gasping for breath, began cheering and calling out attacks. Sending Master Deyas, still standing as calm as could be, a grin, Arslan dug her feet into the ground and launched herself forward.

' _Straight line didn't work, duck and weave,_ ' she thought to herself.

Ducking low and stretching out her body Arslan bounded towards Master Deyas in sharp zigzagging movements. Jumping as she approached his right side she lashed out with a right hook.

Only for Master Deyas to lean back, and left, just out of reach of Arslan's strike.

Momentum carrying her forward Arslan pulled back and lashed out with a kick to the elders jaw.

Master Deya's hand shot out and he lazily pushed her blow aside with the back of his hand and slammed his palm into her back.

Arslan was sent hurtling away from the man. Tumbling through the air she slammed her hands into the ground and flipped over to once again face him. Sucking in a breath she charged again.

' _Stay low, sweep at his legs, when he's not expecting it jump at him,_ ' She told herself.

As she shot towards him though Master Deyas lashed out with his own sweeping kick forcing Arslan to jump. She barely brought her arms up into a cross-guard before he struck her again flinging her backwards.

Digging her feet into the ground and feeling the dirt fly up around her as she skidded to a halt, Arslan shook her hands to dismiss the sting of Master Deyas's attack.

Master Deyas made a lazy sweeping motion and fell into a wide and easy stance, one leg and arm outstretched towards her and his other half pulled back for balance and grounding. "Tell me Arslan, under what star were you born?" he asked, eyes not dimming or losing focus for a moment.

Sucking in a breath Arslan let her chest swell until the tightness almost hurt before letting it go. Arms raised up to guard again she stared up at her teacher suspiciously.

Master Deyas chuckled, "Come now, there's no need to be so silent, I merely lose track of things in my old age."

Arslan readied herself for a retreat, her weight on her forward right leg and her arms in a tight guard over her stomach. Finally she answered, "You said, never to let your opponent decides the terms of engagement."

"Ah, indeed I did, but with the prize on offer it seems I already control the terms, so..." Master Deyas trailed off in clear amusement.

Even with the fact it was perhaps a trap Arslan cut the man off before he could speak further and said, "I am named for-" she bent her knee minutely, muscles tense and throbbing, "Leo the lion!" Arslan lunged forward, a sharp strike aimed at her teacher's knee.

In an instant, Master Deyas pulled himself back and in one flowing motion slid around her.

Throwing her head forward Arslan struck the ground and then slammed her palms into the earth, flinging herself back at her teacher with a sharp kick.

Only to be intercepted by his palm as Master Deyas redirected her kick and with a light push sent her bouncing along the ground again.

Spitting up grass and dirt, Arslan fell into a low crouch and watched her teacher warily as the man chuckled to himself. "Ah yes, the mighty lions of the Vacuo planes, king of beasts and hunters, or so they say," he said, sending her one of those searching grins that told Arslan he was seeking an answer from her.

For a moment Arslan found her mind going over every little fact she knew about lions before she dismissed the thoughts and rushed Master Deyas again. She stopped short though, skidding along the grass and flipped over his sweeping kick and then kicked off the ground to deliver a punch to his exposed side. Only for her hand to be caught and redirect passed him. However this time he did not hurl her away and Arslan was able to recover and throw out a kick. The students and masters bodies becoming a blur and Arslan's furious assault was blocked and redirected by the grinning elder.

As they continued their duel Master Deyas spoke, his words fast, but his manner as casual as ever. "Tell me Arslan, what makes you think the lion is the greatest hunter on Remnant?" He asked, the Grim naturally being excluded from such considerations.

Driving a hard kick into Master Deya's arm Arslan felt her bones rattle and she threw herself backwards, flipping across the ground and returning to guard several feet away from her teacher panting. "Lions are, strong and fast, they hunt in packs, something no other hunters save people do," she said. The answer did not feel right, Master Deyas had not met her with strength or speed but- "they're smart?" she ventured.

"Ah, there it is," Master Deyas said. He laughed as he waggled a finger at her and Arslan rushed him again, their bodies becoming a blur of blocked blows and redirected attacks. As they fought, Master Deyas continued his lecture. "Lions are not the strongest, for that is the elephant or the rhino. They are not the swiftest, for that is the Cheetah. Nor, even do their numbers make them so great, for the buffalo herds outnumber them-"

Arslan took a backhand to the head and used the momentum to flip herself up. Her hand stretched out like a dagger she cut into the earth and then dragged her hand up, hurling a handful of dirt into her teachers' eyes.

In the last moment she saw a smirk edge on to his face as he bent back to avoid the spray of dirt and Arslan finished her flip and kicked off from the ground. Lashing out with both fists she slammed her palms into her teacher's stomach with a resounding smack.

"Good hit," Master Deyas said, before his fist collided with her nose.

Arslan felt the crack before it rang out in her ears, tail going ridged she was flung backwards again, rolling across the earth and through her younger siblings. Lashing out with her nail she dug her fingers into the ground and dragged herself to a stop before rising to her feet again, chest heaving and the coppery taste of blood on her lips.

"You aren't going to heal yourself?" Master Deyas asked quizzically.

"It's not crippling, and it's a good reminder not to overexert myself due to single mindedness," Arslan said. It was true, and something she'd done before with gashes and little fractures, but she wasn't about to tell Master Deyas her other motive for refusing to heal. ' _He'd never let me hear the end of it_ ,' she thought.

"Well said, but unnecessary, you landed your strike and we can continue your lesson once our other subjects are covered," Master Deyas said. The elder ignored the groans ringing out from his younger students who began to gather their study materials from the man's tent.

Bowing Arslan said, "I'll get out my book then?" thinking of the battered second hand book she'd gotten from one of the elder siblings that would soon go to one of her younger siblings once she was taken for her first hunt.

Master Deyas waved his hands and said, "Heal your injuries first."

"I'm fine si-" Arslan started,

Master Deyas shook his head and marched towards her, calling over his shoulder, "Turn to your book marked page and begin reading aloud to yourselves."

Standing tall, Arslan looked looking up at her teacher, as the elder planted his hands firmly on her shoulders and tensed as she felt Master Deyas squeezing tighter and tighter and-

Something broke, her Aura flared like a fire, sparking to life, only to crumble to nothing just as Master Deyas pulled his hands away.

"Arslan, I have warned you about pushing past your limits," Master Deyas said with a weary sigh.

"My apologies master, I... overestimated my Aura," Arslan said, practically stammered.

"What you did, was try to push past exhaustion, whether it be out of pride or a desire for more is irrelevant, it's not smart my student," Master Deyas said.

"I... apologise Master," Arslan said, this time quietly as she offered a quick bow to her teacher.

Smothering a sigh Master Deyas continued. "It's not a good trait in a hunter to rely only on their own strength... maybe if there was another near your age or..." Master Deyas seemed to bite his cheek as he thought on his next words. "Arslan, whether it be in the band or a lions pack. Amongst the hunters or the clans' guardian, a job I very much want to foist on you one day, you must understand your limits," he said, ruffling her dirt-ridden hair. "There are times when you must fight no matter the cost or the odds against you even when outmatched, but these times are rare. If your strength, even as the villages protector, is insufficient there will always be others at your side... no one is an island Arslan."

'I… think I understand, Master Deyas," Arslan said, gulping down the tension she felt in her core.

"Good, good, now go and apply some ointment and then get out your text books, I've no interest in the others berating me for sending you home limping again," Master Deyas said. Chuckling as he marched away and leaving Arslan with a clear bottle of ointment resting in her grazed hands.

Sucking in a breath she tipped it over and placed a few droplets on her grazed and dirt-riddled hands and hissed, "Ow, ow."

She always hate this part of the lesson.

After a long day of training and a big meal, filled with no small amount of ribbing from her elders thanks to her efforts against Master Deyas, Arslan had been looking forward to a good, un-interrupted nights rest.

Only to be awoken by the sound of terrified gasps as some of her younger kin shot up. Rising into a tight crouch, Arslan cast her gaze across the children's tent. Even in the near pitch black she could make out her siblings forms, most of whom had a large extra set of ears that were twitching. Straining her own ears Arslan could only make out the sounds of hustle and bustle throughout the camp.

' _Too early, what's happened_?' She wondered. Holding up a finger in front of her mouth Arslan 'shh-ed' the bleary eyed children and slipped towards the tent flap.

Sticking her head out and into the crisp air Arslan glanced at the sky and saw the shattered moon was just now beginning to make its descent. "Hey, hey what's going on?" she asked, as a pony-tailed man with a swaying lizard's tail who was marching by and pulling his thick cloak up over his head.

"Hm?" he startled before looking down at her, "Oh Arslan, should have guessed some of you would have heard. The Watcher said they saw a Bullhead crash some ways into the forest, it was flashing distress signals, figure we're gonna have a meeting on what to do." He shivered, "Why can't crap like this ever happen in the summer?" At another elders call to hurry up, the man turned back to Arslan and said, "Just keep an eye on the others and let us handle the rest."

Watching her senior leave Arslan ducked back into the tent only to be greeted by a small sea of curious wide eyed stares.

"What's happening?" One asked.

"Are we being attacked?" Asked another.

"Can I have some rations?" asked a third.

Before they could drown her out with a hundred questions, Arslan clapped her hands and rose to her full height. "There's no attack," she said quickly. "The watchers just saw a ship crash, the elders are going to talk about what to do. It was far away though so there won't be any Grim coming to us. And no midnight snacks, if anyone needs to use the bathroom I'll guard you, but otherwise you all need to go back to sleep."

Her charges met that statement with mixed enthusiasm. Some of the younger siblings simply flopping back onto their mats and pulling the blankets up. Others, however groaned or began chattering about why a Bullhead would be so far out. Arslan would admit she was curious too, but she had to do her job.

It was only after half an hour of shushing, chiding, two escorts to the nearby toilets and a song that she'd managed to finally lull everyone to sleep, or at least silence.

Leaning herself up against the tents central load bearing pole Arslan let out a quiet sigh. She could feel the energy running deep within, bursting from the fire in her core and pressing against her skin with a desperate need to be used. ' _My Aura's back, so at least I don't need to sleep,_ ' she thought.

Softly scraping her feet against the grass, Arslan bit her tongue and crossed her legs. Taking in a deep breath, ' _In and out, in and out_ ,' she reminded herself.

Master Deyas had seen her restlessness recently and had said he thought she might soon manifest a Semblance. A fact which had filled Arslan with no small amount of pride and excitement. But until her mind and soul were 'balanced' and 'focused' as he put it, she would simply be suffering a restlessness as her Aura tried to settle into this new stage of maturation.

Just as she was getting into the flow of her meditation, calming her pulsating Aura into a gentle ripple as the air filled her lungs, Arslan was interrupted by Master Deyas peeking inside the tent and waving for her to follow him.

Sliding to her feet Arslan, tip toed her way around her kin and stepped out into the brisk, early morning air. ' _Still another hour before everyone else was meant to be up, let alone us_ ,' she thought. Turning her attention to Master Deyas Arslan stood at attention and said, "Yes Master Deyas?"

"I thought you'd want to know what was happening," he said, moving from the loosely defined 'path' around the tent to avoid one of the hunting teams jogging past them. "Before you ask, we are sending some of our warriors to help, three squads. There will likely be salvage metals if nothing else," he shrugged.

Arslan's lips thinned, she understood the use of metals but still, the idea of taking from a crashed lip left her mouth tasting sour.

It must have shown on her face because Master Deyas hummed and said, "Yes, yes, it's quite rude," he said, waving his hands. "But we must accept they might be dead, if so letting their supplies go to waste would be an insult. Regardless, the trip is expected to take a few hours, both to inspect the crash and look for survivors and the like. We're also sending out extra patrols in case the crash lured Grim. The rest of of the band will be staying here, but there's not many of us."

"Will you be joining the warrior's master?" Arslan asked, she then gasped, "Will I!?"

"No and no," Master Deyas said, lazily patting her on the head. "You might be strong but this mission requires experiences. And I, well, I'm meant to be our best fighter, it might sound strange but its best I guard the home stead, as frustrating as it can feel at times."

"Like the lions," Arslan asked, arching an eyebrow at her teacher.

"Well, a little bit," Master Deyas said, shrugging and sending her a wane smile. "You'll continue looking after the little ones, honestly, I don't expect we'll get much work done come the morning, what with all the excitement," he said, folding his arms up in his thick flowing robes. "Care to join me in some katas? We can keep watch and get something worthwhile done."

Clasping her hands and bowing Arslan said, "It would be a pleasure, Master Deyas."

* * *

Arslan's right arm was outstretched, her palm flat and to its side. Her motions were smooth as she dragged her open palm through the air, feet following her as they glided across the earth, but somehow she still looked clumsy next to Master Deyas. Just as she began to push her left fist forward, a high pitched crack shot through the air. All eyes in the camp, including some of the half-awake children watching their teacher and elder practise, turned to the sky.

A streak of red hurtled into the sky, a thin trail of smoke following after it before the firework burst with a loud pop, leaving only a dancing mass of red lights in the air for a few meagre instances.

' _But that means_ -' Arslan thought, she turned to her younger kin and pointed to the tent, "Back inside, now, we can't get in the way."

"But-" Corban started.

"Arslan is right, if the scouts fired that off it means the Grim are coming," Master Deyas said. "Arslan, manage things here while I go and see our warriors off and patrol the settlement." Just as he turned, and with his hands hidden by Arslan's frame, he passed her a dense Burn Dust Crystal.

Arslan looked down at the dark red crystal, she felt its cool, smooth surface on her skin and for a moment it felt heavier than anything she'd ever imagined.

Master Deyas gave her a nod and then vanished in a blur. Not waiting a moment Arslan pocketed the Burn Dust and held her arms out wide, "Back inside, now, Master Deyas will return shortly and so will everyone else. We won't help anyone by worrying, inside, inside," she said, gently guiding her younger kin through the tent flaps.

In her dark pants pocket the Burn Dust silently hummed, the raw power of a fiery explosions contained within a crystal resonated with her Aura, begging to be used, to be fuelled even further by her soul.

' _A last resort, I would never have to use it, never,_ ' Arslan told herself, again and again as she strained to keep her high voice steady in the wake of her young siblings worried stares.

* * *

It had been nearly half an hour by Arslan's guess when things went from bad to worse. Master Deyas had just checked in, assured everyone the warriors, their parents and siblings, were expected back soon, when a noise rang through the camp. It was a deafening crunching, crackling noise, the sound of something solid being slowly torn to pieces. It was a tree being broken, almost certainly by an intruder. The thud it made as it fell nearly shook the camp and Master Deyas had vanished towards the sound.

What followed was a moment of deafening silence before a new, more foreign and terrible sounds filled the air. It was a painfully sharp noise that left the children with sensitive ears whimpering, their ears shooting down in an effort to drown out the noise. It was like a growl but sharper and un-breaking, with a powerful vibration that seemed to ripple across the ground and their senses.

Metal clanged and the sounds of two men shouting and grunting in exertion rang out. Quickly followed by a tremendous crash as something exploded into the earth outside. The force of the blast blew back the tent and Arslan fell into a combat stance as her younger siblings gathered behind her, clustered together in fear.

"Stay back children!" Master Deyas barked, his robes rippling as he stood firm against his towering opponent with two craters either side of him.

The intruder was a giant, bald and pale, with square features and bulging arms. He wore a simple black body suit and had some strange metal bracers on his arms with points at the end that crackled with electricity.

"You crashed the ship didn't you?" Master Deyas accused. "Why would you try and lure so many of us away from camp? We have no money for you to plunder!"

The intruder shrugged and in a deep rough voice said, "We don't want your possessions, it's the children we want."

A gasp ran out behind Arslan and she could feel her chest tightening in fear, her hands suddenly felt sweaty and her lips dry.

"The SDC needs miners and pay a good net fee for labourers, wild adults are too tough, but kids can be tamed easy enough and you have a lot," he said, giving an almost lazy glance towards them. "How about a deal? You seem smart enough, you dodged my opening attacks after all, I throw you a bit of Lien and you let us take the kids. You'd be able to make your way into the kingdoms with the money and I wouldn't have to waste the energy killing you." He sucked in a breath and clenched his fists as he said more firmly, "And I will kill you, you're not strong enough to win here."

Master Deyas snorted, "Believe what you like filth, but know you'll find no purchase here and if you think this will be easy..." Master Deyas chuckled, it was Smokey and low, almost contemptuous.

Arslan watched her teachers arms flash through the air and crashed together, Master Deyas's Aura flared a bright orange. The energy rippled around him like liquid fire and his Aura grew and thrashed as it slowly tore itself from him and created two shining outlines that, after a moment, solidified into perfect duplicates of their maker.

"Heh, clever, compensating for weakness with numbers and versatility," the intruder said appreciatively.

Master Deyas didn't deign to respond. Exploding into action the triplicates lunged at the intruder, hands and feet a wild blur. A flying kick and a series of jabs were weathered and redirected, but the moment the intruders stomach was unguarded the central Master Deyas short forward. Palms clasped together he slammed his hands into the man's gut that rang out like an explosion and causing him to let out a violent heave. He was sent skidding back along the ground, tearing up the grass and earth as he slid.

As the trio charged at the intruder, the man dragged his arms backwards and into a tight guard. Below her feet Arslan felt the ground shaking and-

"Master, below!" Arslan shouted.

Master Deyas flipped backwards as two spiralling red orbs exploded from the ground beneath his feet, tearing through the space he'd just stood in. The remaining duo's attacks were blocked but they retreated back before the intruders' fists could catch them.

The spinning red orbs continued to fly and buzz in the air, growling like hungry beasts as they hurtled towards Master Deyas again.

For a moment he glanced back at them and Arslan wondered if she was meant to lead the others away.

' _But where? The forests could have Grim everywhere!_ ' She thought.

Hands whipping out Master Deyas deflected the spinning blades around him in a grand motion sending them careening off course. But they caught themselves quickly and dived after him yet again as the remaining two copies steadily pushed back the intruder.

Behind her, Arslan could feel her siblings quaking and a sudden tremor ran through them. Twisting her neck Arslan's eyes were forced wider as a blue blur shot towards them. Without thought she leapt at it with a roar of fury just as the blurred figured dashed into the clearing. His grabbing hands snapped away from Emera as he sped backwards and Arslan sailed past him.

' _Too fast_!' She thought. Tail lashing furiously she landed and readied to charge only for one of the Master Deyas copies to charge at the man in a great bound.

A powerful shot exploded across the air like a whip crack. Arslan could barely followed what happened next save a grey blur shot forth from the woods at Master Deyas. The old warrior though, leaned in on himself and let his arm take the blast. Letting it crash against his Aura Master Deyas threw his arm out and the bullet slammed into the blue body suited man who'd attacked them. It launched him into the woods with an explosion that kicked up dirt into the air and shattered the trees.

Master Deyas though did not dodge the second bullets, the flaming shell tore through his form and scattered the clone to nothing as it burned through the air and exploded somewhere behind them.

The next few moments Arslan could only watch in mounting terror as the brawny invader broke through Master Deyas's defence and started crushing the copy in a bear hug.

The true Master Deyas lashed out quickly and brutally, shattering the spinning steel weapons. Only for a barrage of powerful sniper shots to rain down upon him. Each bullet was redirected and cut in two by the masters' hands, but the Dust filled the air, freezing his robes and burning the ground all around him.

The bulky intruder rushed at Master Deyas with a terrifying speed, driving his arm into Master Deyas's side and Arslan saw the signs of her teachers Aura writhing in a last, desperate bid to survive. Only to crumble and fade as the man was sent bouncing across the ground, the sound of bones snapping embedding themselves in her ears.

Arms wide Arslan stepped back on shaky feet, the Burn Dust in her pocket felt like it was flaming, making her skin sizzle. Wiping a speck of blood from his face, the bulky intruder turned towards a long coated brunette brandishing two massive sniper rifles.

"You're meant to be covering us," he growled.

"Got impatient," he shrugged. "Besides, with speedy down we need to move fast, those Grim we lured won't keep them busy forever."

Arslan let them talk, some part of herself wanted to say it was strategic, that she was just waiting for the others to come bursting in to drive them away. But the sweat dripping down her body and the shaky, twisting of her insides said otherwise. Even looking at the gasping battered form of her teacher didn't make her angry, it just made her every move and thought more frantic and desperate.

"Cooper, with all the bullets you wasted we'll be lucky to make up our equipment losses," The bulky one muttered.

"Ease off Bane, you lost your spinning tops to a fucking old man, ya know," Cooper said, chuckling as he turned towards them with a sickly grin. "Well good news beasties! You're going to have a real roof over your heads soon, and there'll be all sorts of shiny rocks to keep you entertained in the mines," he laughed. "If you're lucky maybe the guards will think you're pretty and take you back home with a leash!"

Before Arslan's mind could spiral further into numbed terror she sucked in a gasp as someone's hands pressed against her back. In a desperate weeping cry Corban pleaded, "Arslan, stop them!"

The Burn Dust in her pocket hummed, momentarily drowning out everything else.

It would be quick and painless, an escape, better than death to the Grim or slavery. It was her duty, her responsibility, but, they were... ' _My brothers and sisters, I can't, I- I'm meant to protect them, I'm meant to look after them!'_

Behind her the fear was palpable; the men were approaching, their Aura's reeked of blood and pride and- ' _They're arrogant, careless, and stupid_.' Arslan stepped forward.

The ground broke beneath her strides as she shot towards them. ' _Cocky, ugly, stupid monsters!'_ She thought.

Cooper swung the butt of his gun at her feet like a club, a cheerful, "You first kitten?" escaping his lips, accompanying his attack.

Arslan's throat burned, her eyes stung, her blood thundered in her ears. The ground vanished and she was sent spinning into the air, one hand arm across her chest, her other hands snatching the Dust from her pocket. Cooper thrust his gun forwards and Arslan took the blow. Every last drop of Aura she could drag thrashing and writhing from the depths of her soul, she pumped into the Dust. Her hand burnt and as she felt the air slap against her back Arslan threw the crystal with a final thought, ' _Stupid, fucking slavers_!'

One of them shouted, "Move!"

But it was too late, the crystal flared and as Arslan soared backwards she felt the force of the blast slam against her, sending ripples through her Aura and pain across her skin. Before she could even blink several smaller explosions rang out from within the flash. Arslan could just barely make out the outline of a man screaming in pain before the smoke and flames completely overtook him.

Instinct took over and Arslan fell into a roll and slammed her feet against a tree. It shattered under the pressure, but Arslan was able to jump just as it began falling to the ground. She landed in a crouch before her siblings, all of them having fallen over from the blast. A deep growl, almost a bellow or a roar, slipped from her mouth as she saw the smoke was parted with a mighty slash.

Out from the charred crater stepped the intruders. Bane's clothes were singed, but the man just lowered his guard with an angry grumble, his bright blue eyes meeting Arslan's own. Besides him though, Cooper was a burnt out ruin. His clothes were in ashen tatters, his weapons malformed and half melted, his entire face burnt and peeling.

"You... Feral freak!" He shrieked.

Arslan dashed forward, keeping low as she swiped at the man's legs. Cooper stumbled back but before she could leap at him, Bane swung out with a meaty fist that sent Arslan crashing into the ground.

Slamming her palms into the dirt and feeling the grit between her fingers, Arslan lashed out with a kick at the approaching foe. Her attack struck and she felt the force of her blow resound across his Aura but it didn't break! Just as she tried to push off Cooper, the man smashed his fists into her back.

Arslan gagged, a shriek half escaping her lips died as his hands clenched around her tail, sharp electric shocks of pain ran up her spine as he yanked her into the air. Her stomach felt like it was trying to force its way out of her as Arslan was dragged into the air. Only to be slammed back down again with a violent crash against the ground, the earth exploding beneath her, dirt filling her eyes. As he dragged her back up Arslan, through teary eyes lashed out, hands and feet smacking against him, her long nails dragging across his ruined skin as she tried to shout.

Her attack failed though and Arslan was slammed back into the ground with another strangled cry of pain, as vomit and acid burst from her mouth. Again and again he dragged her into the air before slamming her into the ground or smashed her jaw of his knees. Arslan's world became a blur, broken only by flashes of pain that blinded her.

Something broke as he swung down again and Arslan's Aura, for just one moment vanished. She tried to scream as she felt the tear, heard the sound of flesh ripping and blood spurting, but she had no air in her lungs. Sailing through empty space Arslan crashed against the ground and rolled, each thud sending nightmarish shocks of pain through her body.

"Arslan!" Someone screamed.

' _The kids… they're here… protect them- fight, defend- Have to fight_ ,' disjointed words filled her mind, some were in her voice, so many others her elders and teacher. Arslan sucked in a wet, sick breath, her chest heaved and burned as she dragged herself up and let out a roar of defiance.

"I'm going to make those roars of yours into screams before I'm done you little shit," Cooper bellowed.

Zeroing in on the sound, and even more the scent of charred skin Arslan ran, hands slamming against the ground she launched herself at the man. He struck back with a cracking punch across her cheek. Arslan took the blow and flipped herself over, smashed into the ground before him and body slammed herself into the man's chest sending him hurtling back.

Panting she spat up a gob of blood and watched dizzily as Cooper's blurry figure flipped himself over and shot towards her. The exchange was brief and brutal, her attacks glancing off his taller frame as she rolled with his first few strikes, avoiding the worst of it before his speed overwhelmed her. Cooper slammed his fists into her head and Arslan crashed into the ground with a thud. Before she could even move his boot slammed against her skull and buried her face in the dirt.

"Beg, you stupid little bitch and then- Fuck off Bane!" Cooper shouted.

"We don't have time for this, she'd be too hard to control so just kill her!" Bane barked.

Arslan could her screaming as someone's footsteps moved closer to the huddled mass away from her.

' _No, no_!' Neck popping from the strain Arslam pushed herself out from under Cooper and punched his knees. Even when shrieking in pain he managed to backhand her across the ground.

Ragged breath slip form her bloody lips as Arslan tried to stand but fell to her hands and knees, her insides coiled and screamed like they were swelling up making each breath agony. She could hear the others crying out as the big one descended on them.

' _He's moving, going to take them, chain them. They're too strong, master, elders, why is this- I need, I_ -'

She's fighting so hard, bleeding all over, bones aching, vision blurring -stronger, she needs to be stronger- bigger, faster, tougher, she needs-.

Arslan roars, its weak at first, flecks of blood flying out as she digs her hands into the ground - another breath-. It's louder this time, deeper and rougher so much it hurts. Her bodies swelling, skin stretching, it feels like her muscles are bursting out of her insides. Her blood runs furiously and everything becomes red, scents flood her mind, blood, fear, rage and joy.

She roars again, the mighty cry of the greatest hunter booming out from within her chest. She charges, the ground is obliterated beneath her heavy clawed feet.

He's too stunned to act until she's already upon him, fangs clenched around his throat and the sounds of flesh tearing in her ears as he tries to scream.

* * *

Arslan awoke to utter darkness, her eyelids weighing heavily on her head, her senses were numb, her body tight and rigid with tension. She tried to breathe in but found her chest bound. Eyes snapping open, Arslan shot up only to let out a gagging cough. Her eyes trailed over her surrounding, the mat, the small tents flaps and travelling packs-

"You're still injured," Master Deyas said roughly, "Lie down, they're all alive, shaken, but alive."

Arslan turned, her entire body following her as she failed to repress a hiss of pain while she looked into the back corner of the tent and found Master Deyas silently smoking a pipe, his wounds healed.

A relieved but rough -why did her throat hurt so much?- laugh slipped from her lips. Arslan slumped back with a pained whimper against the mattress, a few stray tears in her eyes. "What, kuh," she tried to cough only to wince again, "What happened?" She finally got out. Her voice was low, lower than it had even been and so rough it hurt.

"You forgot?" Master Deyas asked, his words were odd, not cold, but not humoured, stilted by an alien... suspicion?

"I- I rememb-" Arslan gasped, ignoring the pain as the sensations of the battle ran over her. A giant's body in place of her tiny one, meaty paws and thick muscles, fire on her hair and blood, blood all over her. "I- I killed them..." she gasped, the coppery taste and scent flooding her senses.

"You protected our people, by killing them and calling forth your Semblance," Master Deyas said.

Arslan gulped, even if the tight roughness in her throat made it sting. Slowly, Arslan tried to roll over and felt it, distinct from the bruises, the cracked bones and muscles stretched so thin she could barely move, it was an absence. It was a stinging pain on her lower back and then, nothing, she tried to twitch her tail, to feel the familiar brush against her skin or the gentle flexing of muscle. But her tail bone merely tried to twitch helplessly, seeking something that wasn't there leaving her shuddering.

"It seems you didn't have the Aura left to grow it back, if you could have at all, and now with the wound sealed over..." Master Deyas shrugged as he slid up next to her and said, "It's gone, I'm afraid."

"It's... It's OK, I'll just need to learn to balance again," Arslan said, sucking in tight breaths and sniffing as she tried to hold back tears. "Where," she asked, hiccupping, "Where's everyone, why am I here, the others, are they worried?"

Why wasn't she in the healer's tent? Or the children's tent? Where were her siblings, the other elders... her family?

Master Deyas took a long drawn out puff of his pipe, the acrid stench of pepper-weed filling the tiny tent. Finally he rested a hand on her tangled locks and said, "It was decided it would be best if you stayed with me, for a time," he added lamely. "You'll need to re-learn how to balance as you said and master that Semblance of yours, that will take time and-"

Arslan's shaking hands clutched his robed leg, "Why isn't anyone else here?" she rasped.

Master Deyas looked down at her, his wrinkled face sunken and somehow so frail, as if he could crumble at any moment. Finally he said, "They're scared, the children more than anyone, you protected them it is true but..." he trailed off.

"But I stopped the kidnappers!" Arslan wheezed, before collapsing back down as blood spittle flew from her mouth and her chest swelled, her nails sharpened and-

"Calm yourself," Master Deyas snapped.

Arslan felt her body shrink back down with a pained sigh of relief.

"What?" she asked, seeing the tears in her hands bandages, like claws had burst from her fingers.

"I meant what I said about learning to control your Semblance," Master Deyas heaved. "Arslan, you didn't merely gain strength when you needed it, you transformed, seemingly in mind and body. Golden fur overtook your skin as your muscles swelled and bulged. Your head was consumed by thar of a snarling beasts and the way you fought, the way you killed them... The way you looked," Master Deyas trailed off, not even looking her in the eyes but refusing to turn away from her entirely.

"You were like a Grimm," he said with a cold finality. "We know it's not true, but Semblances reflect the user and," he sighed. "We need to make sure you can control it," his words grew more and more hurried. "You've been sleeping for days and your body keeps trying to change whenever you have a nightmare. It won't be forever, just give them time, practise your skills and soon everything will return to-"

Arslan ignored the aching cracks of her bones and the flaring of her muscles as she pushed herself up, wobbling as an absent tail tried to help her find balance.

"Arslan you need rest," Master Deyas started.

"I need," Arslan said, her voice tight and shaking, "I need to walk... to practise and... I need to learn to walk again and I need, I need to do... something!" she finally pleaded.

Master Deyas met her stare for only a moment before tossing his pipe aside with a careless motion and rising to his feet. "Very well, we'll start with the basic kata and move up until you collapse. Your training with me now will be harder than ever before, and consume all your days until there is nothing left I can teach you."

"What then?" Arslan asked, her tone weak even if her voice was unbearably rough.

"Then we will see, how things are amongst the band, and how you've changed and..." Master Deyas froze for a moment as he looked down at her and said, "Arslan, have I ever told you about Sanctum?"

* * *

With times passage, seasons came and went by again. The band moved on as they had always done and as the cold winter winds once again descended upon the north it was rather fitting, Arslan felt, that they would be once again making camp so close to where that fateful battle took place.

The broken moon hung high in the sky and Arslan knelt in the wide communal tent. The only light provided was by the dying embers of that nights cooking fire. Before her, were arrayed her elders and seniors, hunters, caretakers and family. Between herself and them was Master Deyas, he too was kneeling, his hands hidden away in his long sleeved robe.

"It is always tragic, when a member of our band leaves us," Master Deyas said. His voice was dusty, he seemed to have aged more in a year than she'd seen him age in five. "However, I also believe that were should count ourselves blessed," he continued. "For it is not death that takes one of our children from us, but instead a desire for knowledge, to see new lands, meet new people and learn new skills. I am proud to sponsor Arslan Altan-"

That new last name still felt odd to her ears.

"In her decision to seek out an education as a Huntress at Sanctum, in the Kingdom of Mistral," Master Deyas finished.

Bowing low, Arslan pressed her forehead to the cool grass and said, "I swear, I shall use all I have been taught wisely. I will always comport myself to best represent the band and not shame you with my actions. Should I become a Huntress I will send money and resources."

"We do not need charity child," the elder caretaker cut in, the aged woman's words were not harsh or warm, but merely a statement of fact.

Not raising her head Arslan continued, voice not wavering as she said, "I will always be ready to offer my services to the band and should you one day," Arslan bit the inside of her cheek, "desire my presence, then I will return."

For a time silence lingered, then, there was a quiet shuffling and Arslan heard objects being placed on the floor.

Finally, Master Deyas said, "Rise, Arslan Altan."

Slowly, Arslan straightened her back, her eyes remained low and her face impassive as she looked across the tent.

She could see Master Deyas had moved, at some point having silently risen to his feet. The elders and her seniors kept their gazes forward, without the slightest hint of disunity amongst them. How could there be though? After all, once a decision was reached the band must abide, lest the division invite the Grimm.

Master Deyas spoke, "It is with both sadness and pride that I announce you, Arslan Altan, are now seen as an adult amongst us. If it is your desire, you are hereby permitted by we elders, seniors and family to seek your fortune in the world without the company of your band. But," he said, holding a wrinkled hand high, "before you go, we have something to offer you."

The sound of beads crackling against one another struck her ears and Arslan's eyes shot wide as Master Deyas approached her. In his hands he held a thick red necklace that would reach down near her stomach, a duplicate of his and the others warriors.

"This necklace now marks you as not an honoured pupil but an honoured warrior," he said. Master Deyas was slow and measured as he draped it over her mane of blonde hair an. Arslan nodded in thanks as she felt the weight material rest against her neck, almost lost in her thick yellow jacket.

There was a wet tightness in her throat, her eyes almost stung, she wanted to speak, to thank him for everything, especially after the past year, but now was not the time for such childish displays. Biting back her words and trying to push back her rapidly beating heart Arslan said, "Thank you Master, it has been an honour."

As Master Deyas stepped back Arslan found herself approached by the elder caretaker. The brown robed woman offered her a small bow that Arslan returned from her kneeling position. She then watched as the elder caretaker slowly drew a small, shining silver dagger from her sleeves. Cradling it in the flat of her hands she offered it to Arslan, "This is a gift from your elders, do not stain it lest the reason is just."

Arslan raised her hands and in one delicate motion took the tiny blade into her hands. Sliding it into her sleeve, Arslan clasped her hands and said, "I thank you elders, I will use it with all the care and wisdom I possess." She just hoped that was enough.

"And finally," a younger, wispier - both familiar and yet strangely foreign- voice spoke, "we the seniors and family offer you this." Standing before her was a woman with pale hair tied in a lose braid and a thick second set of ears on her head. Her well-muscled form was hidden below layers of thick clothing, leaving only her tanned face, much like Arslan's own, exposed as she looked down at her with wet eyes.

She held a small, tightly packed, brown knapsack in her gloved hands. "Contained within are gifts from us, medical supplies, food and lien. You," she froze for a moment and sucked in a breath before speaking again, her voice high, and so very distinct from Arslan's now rough voice. "You will need to ration it carefully and spend your money sensibly, it will not carry you far, child." With that she bent forward and dropped the knapsack before her and placed a kiss upon Arslan's forehead, "Stay safe," she whispered. Then she spun around and returned to her seat as though nothing had happened.

Sucking in a deep breath Arslan bowed again and spoke, even as her insides coiled and her throat seemed to freeze up with tension. "I thank you all, for all that has been given me since I was born into this world, I won't forget your kindness."

"You shall be remembered here as well, Arslan Altan, and welcome should you not stray from our path," the elder caretaker said. "Just remember this one piece of advice when you enter the kingdoms. Don't, kill anyone."

Arslan nodded and in one smooth motion rose to her feet and slipped her knapsack onto her back. Clasping her hands she offered her elders one last bow and slipped from the tent. Unconsciously her eyes were drawn to the children's tent she'd once spent her nights in and Arslan found her feet stalling. It wouldn't hurt if she jus- ' _No_ ,' Arslan thought, shaking her head, trying to repress the shudder running through her that had nothing to do with the cold.

Breathing in the frosty night air, Arslan let the chill settle in her chest before breathing it back out as a thick mist. The Burn Dust bound to her hummed quietly as it felt her Aura ripple before she returned it to a docile state.

Arslan took a step forward, away from the camp and its people.

This wasn't her home anymore.

.

.

.

As the rising sun illuminated the swamp Arslan marched through, she re-positioned the nearly empty knapsack slung over her back as she strode deeper into the southern wilds towards the Kingdom of Mistral.

When Arslan left she did not weep. She'd long since outgrown her small band, she was too much for them, she always had been.

* * *

Notes:

So I hope this was an interesting read, sorry its so long for a oneshot but dividing it up didn't seem to flow well. Also I'd like to thank Redd984 on SB for inspiring this story, they helped me come up with the idea in response to a post I made and this is now my primary head-canon for Arslan's past. Also thanks go out to Always late to the party on SB for critiquing my initial summary :D If you have any questions or critique, please feel free to leave a comment, I am always eager for feedback!

The title 'Red Dawn' comes from Arslan's last name, as one of the translations of it is apparently 'red dawn'. Within the canon of this story, that name is only ascribed to those who choose to leave the band or are evicted and is used as a verbal 'marker' so to speak.

Now as to the response Arslan's Semblance got, it basically comes down to her Semblance making her resemble a Grimm, and that not being something most people take well, especially if its first use involved bloodily dismantling people right in front of them, even if said people did kind of deserve it. That 'bad omen/impression' never really went away and so here we are.

If there's one thing I'd change about this it'd probably be the villains methods, I could see the SDC using slave/child labour, but not through such overt means; I imagine they'd instead do something to screw over or weaken a village, leave them desperate, then come in and offer them an 'out' through what look like great contracts -but are actually awful one's that will keep them bound for the rest of their lives- over forcibly dragging the kids away.

As to how Arslan's Semblance works, I write it as being a power boost Semblance like Yang's, basically making her stronger, faster and more durable while giving her the Aura equivalent of an adrenaline rush. But this comes with a risk. Arslan can, if she uses her Semblance, hit well above her weight class, for about a minute to three if she's lucky, at which point her body will be dragged back to normal and shell gave literally no Aura to fight with.

Transforming also costs a chunk of Aura and going back puts a strain on her body, meaning she can't just shift for a few moments them go back to normal and not suffer a bigger cost than she'd get by just staying transformed. This makes it a useful Semblance, if she has some sort of escape set up or just one opponent, otherwise its a liability which could leave her helpless once she's worn it out, meaning its not great for say, a horde of Grimm unless she's all out of other options. (I've been debating changing this to a less extreme power boost, more like Zarbon's shift in DBZ, but its all kinds of vague and is always meant to be rather tiring/tough on the user.)


End file.
